L'animateur EN PAUSE
by Angek20
Summary: Julien/Newtiteuf part en vacance en Crète avec sa famille. Les jours passent est des sentiments arrivent petit à petit pour un animateur de l'hôtel. Unty {Unsterbliicher X Newtiteuf}


**Hey, on se retrouve enfiinnnnn pour une nouvelle fanfic ! Je reviens avec de nouvelle idée en tête et un nouveau couple que j'ai annoncée sur mon Twitter pour ce qui me suivent (pub de fou :3)**  
 **Je suis donc revenue hier de la Crète (12 Août pour ce qui veulent savoir) même si je ne voulais pas, j'étais obligée ! Je suis extrêmement contente de ce voyage, je me suis vraiment éclatée dans cet hôtel que je conseille à tout le monde. Là-bas, j'ai commencé une fanfiction qui s'intitule «Coming-Out» et qui sera publié...Je ne sais pas encore quand vu que je suis enfin, j'ai en tête 4 Unty + (allé, je vous le dis) 1 Drarry.**  
 **Bref, je m'inspire donc de mes vacances des petits comme des gros détails ça dépend. (Ex : le lieu où j'étais en vacances /Chersonissos.)**  
 **Cette histoire sera divisée en jour.**  
 **Je vous laisse. Bonne lecture.**

 **Jour 1 :**

« Nous allons atterrir à l'aéroport d'Héraklion, nous vous demandons donc de rattacher vos ceintures.»  
Ces mots me font sortir de mon sommeil. 2 heures 45 de vol. Heureusement que je suis patient, j'ai tellement hâte d'arriver à cet hôtel. Cette année, je suis parti avec ma famille, mon père, ma mère et ma sœur.

L'avion tangue à gauche, à droite... Puis atterrit.  
Enfin les pieds-à-terre, nous devons attendre nos valises.  
5, 10, 15 minutes, les vacances commencent très bien.  
Nous grimpons dans le bus de la compagnie avec qui nous sommes partis. Nous sommes les 2es sur la liste des hôtels.

« Pour le premier hôtel, nous mettrons 20 minutes, pour le deuxième se sera 15-20 minutes de plus et pour le troisième 10 minutes »

J'ai l'impression que dans ce pays, on aime bien te faire attendre.  
Je regarde par-delà les vitres, les paysages sont juste envoûtants, la lumière des lampadaires de la ville reflètent sur la mer.  
Nous nous arrêtons au premier hôtel, un petit endroit très calme au bord de la mer. Question beauté, je préfère largement le nôtre.  
Nous continuons la route...

« Nous sommes arrivés » cries ma sœur dans mon oreille.

Enfin, nous avons fait 3 heures 40 d'avion et de bus sans compter le trajet de chez nous à l'aéroport.

Je descends très anxieux mais aussi très existé. Je prends ma valise en main et avance en direction de l'hôtel. Une forte musique, ce fait entendre. Quand nous arrivons dans le hall d'entrée, un grand salon nous attend. Les couleurs pastel des canapés se marient très bien avec le beige des murs.

« Vous avez 10 minutes pour manger !»  
Donc en plus, du trajet qu'y durent 4 heures, ils nous disent que nous avons seulement 10 petites minutes pour manger.

Le buffet est très garni, nous trouvons toutes sortes de choses : des salades, des pâtes, de la viande et des desserts.  
Le réfectoire est très grand, toujours dans les mêmes teintes que l'accueil.

Après avoir terminé de manger, je demande les clés de ma chambre. Mes parents et ma sœur ont une chambre ensemble et moi une chambre à côte relier par deux portes.  
La chambre est très grande, propre, avec une clim. Je sens que je vais me plaire.

« Julien, nous allons visiter l'hôtel, tu viens avec nous ?  
-Oui, j'arrive. Je me change vite, j'en ai marre de rester dans la même tenue, je vous rejoins vite.  
-Dépêche-toi, tu ne vas pas à un défilé de mode, rit ma sœur.»

On se taquine parfois avec ma sœur, mais au fond, on s'aime.  
Après avoir enfilé de nouveaux habilles, nous partons à la découverte de ce grand hôtel. C'est plutôt un petit village avec pleins d'appartements.  
Une piscine se trouve juste au-dessus de chez nous et une autre en dessous.  
Les animations se passent à celle d'en dessous.  
Quand nous arrivons à la plus grande piscine, nous découvrons une grande soirée. C'est une soirée dansante.  
Ma mère embarque directement mon père sur la piste, tandis que moi et ma sœur asseyons sur les chaises.  
Je regarde les gens danser, il y a beaucoup de jeunes de mon âge, en couple ou célibataires.  
Je ne connais même pas cette équipe d'animation, enfin ci, il y en a une.

Vers 00h, la soirée se termine,  
« C'était une très bonne soirée, j'espère que les autres seront de pareil, au fait les enfants demain, il faut ce lever tôt, et même les autres jours pour le petit déjeuné !  
-MAMAN ! Annonce, moi et ma sœur en cœur.

On se met à rire.  
« Maman, j'ai 21 ans, je ne suis plus un enfant !  
-Et moi, j'en ai 15 !  
-Mais vous serez toujours mes amours !»  
Elle nous agrippe les joues avec ses doigts.  
J'adore ces moments-là avec ma famille. C'est pour ça que je les aime.

Après ce merveilleux moment, nous allons tout ce coucher, fatiguer de notre long, voir très long périple.

 **Un peu court, je suis désolé, mais je pense que ce sera le format des autres jours. On se retrouve très vite pour le Jour 2. Car je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais ce ne sera pas des chapitres, mais des jours. Pour le jour 5, ce sera probablement du Lemon :3**

 **Bisoussss**

 **Angek20**


End file.
